starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi
|imagen=thumb |periodo= |comienzo= |final=Cataclismo mandaloriano |lugar=Mandalore''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Two Featurette: "Creating Mandalore" |resultado=*Victoria Jedi *Mucha de la superficie de Mandalore''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' se vuelve inhabitable |batallas=*Cruzadas mandalorianas **Devastación de UbduriaStar Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy *Cataclismo mandaloriano |bando1=Mandalorianos |bando2=Orden Jedi |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1= |comandante2= |comandante3= |comandante4=}} La Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi fue una serie de muchos conflictos luchados entre los mandalorianos y la Orden Jedi. La guerra final entre ambos grupos finalmente resultó en la devastación del antiguo planeta natal de Mandalore. La guerra Una serie de conflictos''Universo Star Wars'' librados entre los mandalorianos y la Orden Jedi, la Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi War vio el avance de la tecnología mandaloriana cuando colisionaron con el empuñamiento de la Fuerza Jedi, cuyas habilidades no entendían. En respuesta, su arsenal y armadura fueron diseñados para combatirlos, y como resultado comenzaron a ganar con frecuencia. Los cruzados mandalorianos lucharon contra los Jedi durante sus cruzadas. Los mandalorianos también libraron una guerra contra la Antigua República y, durante el periodo de su caída, miembros de la Casa Vizsla reclamaron el sable oscuro, un sable de luz único creado por Tarre Vizsla, el primer mandaloriano alguna vez incluido en la Orden Jedi, del Templo Jedi después de que el deceso de su creador. Antes del final de la Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi, los mandalorianos convirtieron Concordia, una luna de su planeta natal de Mandalore, en una base minera. thumb|left|250px|La quemada superficie de Mandalore. El gran último esfuerzo entre los Jedi y los señores de la guerra mandalorianos resultó en una gran batalla en Mandalore. Esto causó un cataclismo que chamuscó la mayoría de la superficie del planeta en un desierto blanco sin vida terminando el conflicto, los Jedi emergieron victoriosos. Consecuencias La batalla final de la Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi volvió a Mandalore inhabitable fuera de las ciudades domo selladas hermeticamente. Además, la luna de Concordia fue extraída a tal grado que sus bosques apenas se estaban recuperando por el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, en ese punto, algunos mandalorianos aún tenían un resentimiento contra los Jedi por sus crímenes percibidos contra Mandalore. El Parque de la Paz, un monumento a las víctimas del pasado violento de Mandalore,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico fue erigido en Sundari, la ciudad capital de Mandalore, durante el reinado de los Nuevos Mandalorianos, un movimiento pacifista que surgió después de conflictos locales entre los muchos clanes mandalorianos.Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia Se creía que los clanes guerreros de Mandalore habían sido aniquilados durante el conflicto, sus restos andrajosos se exiliaron a Concordia, aunque fueron resucitados por Pre Vizsla, el traidor gobernador mandaloriano de la luna y líder de la Guardia de la Muerte cuyos ancestros como guerreros lucharon orgullosamente contra los Jedi por generaciones, durante las Guerras Clon. Respaldado por el Conde Dooku y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, comenzó a construir un ejército para recuperar a Mandalore del control de los pacifistas que intentaban enterrar el violento pasado de Mandalore y continuar con sus tradiciones de guerreros. Sin embargo, la Guardia de la Muerte, con la ayuda del antiguo Lord Sith Darth Maul y la Sombra Colectiva fueron capaces de tomar el control de los Nuevos Mandalorianos. Vizsla fue asesinado por Maul, pero la República, que se convirtió en el Imperio Galáctico, ocupó Mandalore. Entre bastidores El conflicto entre los Mmndalorianos y los Jedi se mencionó por primera vez, aunque indirectamente, en «The Mandalore Plot», el duodécimo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie animada canon Star Wars: The Clone Wars, que se transmitió originalmente el 29 de enero de 2010. Indentificado como la Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi por Dave Filoni, incluía todos los conflictos canon entre las dos facciones, comprendiendo que las fuentes de ''Star Wars'' Legends se referían como las Cruzadas Mandalorianas, las Guerras Mandalorianas, y la Excisión Mandaloriana. Apariciones * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Two * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Interior Categoría:Conflictos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Cultura Mandaloriana